<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>gone by katotastic000</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25695835">gone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/katotastic000/pseuds/katotastic000'>katotastic000</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bullying, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, M/M, Self-Harm, ishimondo - Freeform, one of these "taka's married and mondo's sad about it" fanfic i don't know what i'm doing okay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:40:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,552</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25695835</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/katotastic000/pseuds/katotastic000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Taka has left and only his memory is reachable.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Original Female Character(s), Oowada Mondo/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>gone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25292437">May All Your Demons Slumber</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/bastardbones/pseuds/bastardbones">bastardbones</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Uhhhhhhhh, yeah, hi. This concept is so heartbreaking.</p><p>Inspired by bastardbones and their fanfic, thanks for getting my creative juices flowing, please let me know if uncomfortable with me picking up on your work.</p><p>Also I just spat this fanfic out in like an hour because I had already written some stuff before and just added to it in a rush of inspiration but I hope that didn't affect my writing quality.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They fucked. It was nothing more and nothing less. <q>Feelings</q>, and Mondo bit his tongue, had no space in their relationship. <q>Feelings</q> sounded way too descriptive, like you're bleeding and you see the tear in your skin where drop after drop runs down your arm. Of course, you're bleeding, you're wounded, you think, and the blood clots, the wound closes and the scraps grow. The feelings are over.<br/>
Whatever they had was just blood running somewhere, in a vein somewhere in your body that connects to another vein that connects to another vein and aren't all veins just kind of one. Whatever they had was trivial, was mandatory in their lives. Blood running through their veins.</p><p>Naohiro looked like him from behind. That was the only reason Mondo had chosen him. The bar was empty, just as the glasses lining up in front of him. Mondo noticed the man entering just by his voice. He had already reached the bartender, he slumped down on one of the stained, torn leather stools and he ordered. Mondo turned and saw him.</p><p>The black spikes, ending in a sudden shave on his neck. The pale skin, the untouched, clear, smooth surface. The white shirt, wide shoulders hiding under fabric.</p><p>Mondo smelled laundry detergent as he looked at the man. Mondo smells his own cologne on Taka's collar in his memories. He kisses his pulse and feels the other boy's face heat up. Taka is prudent and sheepish and doesn't want anyone to know what they're doing but he wears Mondo's cologne and his shirts.</p><p>In school, they never talk. Mondo has a reputation as the guy you don't mess with and will ruin Taka's if he's around him. Taka as the keeper of rules and morals shows no mercy scolding him and Mondo turns his head, so he doesn't have to watch his classmates kick him in the ribs. They hang out because Taka was shoved onto him, to guide him back on the right track. One day, Taka is sitting on his couch next to him, puts his hand on his and says he's the only one he knows who matters. Mondo just presses his lips on Taka's mouth and it's over. Taka basically lives with him now. His father doesn't care, maybe he doesn't know. Taka has forbid Mondo to ask.</p><p>Taka is touch-starved. Taka doesn't have family other than his father who is either at work or asleep. Taka has no friends. He is the guy in your class that does group projects on his own. He is the guy who sits with the teacher at the front. He is the guy to report your every little tease to the principal. In the hallways, the students throw <q>retard</q> in his direction and start grinding their teeth at him, just like he does. Mondo finds him sitting on the floor in the boy's restroom and when he takes him home and into the shower, Taka mumbles something about <q>mop handle</q> into his shoulder and he notices the blood drying up on the inside of his thigh.</p><p>Mondo is feared. He is known for his short fuse and people move out of the way when he scuffles down the hallway. Some pretend to be unafraid. They either get their jaw broken or into his circle. The circle is meaningless and everyone knows. They meet up in old ruins and smoke and drink and laugh and one guy jokes that his birthday was this week and he's now of drinking age, the circle tells him to shut up.</p><p>Mondo can't talk to girls. He gets nervous like a fucking virgin and shouts at them and they flee. They are plenty of girls in the circle but only because they were brought along. Some dude who had just shoved three timid sophomores in, gets the rumor around that Mondo can't get one up to a woman, so he pounds his liquor and proves him wrong. The other two sophomores pout when he chooses the third. Sometimes Mondo hates that he's good-looking. Tears roll down her cheeks and her body tenses around him but the sophomore girl survives. Mondo bites his lip and tries to get Taka out of his head.</p><p>It's 2am when he gets home and the apartment is dark. He makes his way through the hallway, past the locked door and he remembers his brother and renews his vow to never open it. Taka is already in bed, his arms lying orderly next to his torso, the white cover turns him into a corpse. Mondo sheds his clothes and curls up next to him. He has nightmares, again, but hearing Taka's heartbeat helps him sleep.</p><p>They graduate. Taka is the best in his year, he gets told as he receives his certificate. Mondo, in the crowd, hears a girl say that she would have earned that title instead, if she had killed him. Mondo can't punch girls. Taka's father isn't there to see his son.</p><p>Mondo barely makes it out of high school and that is thanks to Taka. They go back home, back to Mondo's apartment and Taka starts packing his things. Mondo wants to hear the reason and Taka replies that he should know.</p><p>Taka is gone. Completely gone. Out of his life. Like the wrapper of a chewing gum. Mondo feels used. His lungs are hollow when he sees Taka in an election ad on his phone. The screen breaks as it hits the ground and splits right over Taka's face. The part of the screen that displays the face of a woman next to him keeps intact. Instead of adding a scar, Mondo punches his wrist until he hears a crack.</p><p>Mondo sat down on the old barstool next to the man. Upon seeing that his glass is empty, Mondo ordered the same thing twice. The man turned to him and smiled and introduced himself as Naohiro.</p><p>From the front, Naohiro was too beautiful. Dark eyes like patches of wet moss, rimmed by long lashes, glintering knowingly when his full, glossy lips turned into a small, smug smile. All was painted onto the canvas with the hard edges that was his face.</p><p>Naohiro looked printed on the cover of a fashion magazine and then ripped out, the teared up aura around a piece of art. They had to be something wrong with him; he was too forgiving, letting Mondo go his way with him.</p><p>It didn't take long. Naohiro said that the name Mondo Owada had a melody, Mondo grinned, <q>You're lyin'</q> and Naohiro stood up. <q>Let's go.</q></p><p>Mondo probably crushed the poor man under his weight. Taka would be able to hold him, wiry and untiring, but Taka would never and could never agree to this. Naohiro tried to push himself up, tried to prob himself up on his elbows and he whined <q>Owada</q> when Mondo sunk his teeth into the flesh of his shoulder.</p><p>Mondo smelled cologne and it was over. Taka is gone, so absolutely, utterly, devastatingly gone. Mondo is chasing a picture in the wind. Mondo calls out to him but Taka never answers. His voice can't reach to - Mondo doesn't know where he is - he's gone.</p><p>Mondo heard Naohiro breath out, <q>Who's that?</q> and his whimper as he left him. Mondo disappeared into the hotel room's bath and stepped into the shower.</p><p>Mondo gives up on telling himself that it's his fault that Taka is gone. Everyone's responsible. Taka is the one that left. Mondo is the one that let him go. The people are the behalf on which Taka packed his things. Naohiro is the one wearing that haircut.</p><p>Mondo turned up the heat of the water. Mondo wants to burn and take the universe with him.</p><p>When Mondo returned, Naohiro was dressed again, his loose shirt stuck into high-waist pants. Front page, brooding, the summer collection. He was standing at the open window, the only light in the room, looking down at the dark city, too small to be lit up at night. Naohiro revealed his damage by blowing the smoke from his cigarette to the side.</p><p><q>What was that?</q> he asked, still searching for lights. <q>Sorry.</q> Mondo had nothing better to reply, it's the standard answer. He shuffled over to the bed and picked up his leather jacket from the floor.</p><p><q>Who's Taka?</q> <q>You care about that?</q> Naohiro chuckled. <q>Nah. If I'm being honest, I don't care about you.</q> Mondo expected a pang in his chest but apparantly, he was used to it. He leaned his shoulder against the wall, his jacket hanging in between his folded arms.</p><p><q>I'd guess a straight crush,</q> Naohiro continued. <q>So nothing new. Weird that you never asked why I kept calling you Owada.</q> He shrugged and dropped ash on the carpet. <q>He's not straight,</q> Mondo confessed. Neither of them cared after all. <q>He's married.</q></p><p><q>Huh.</q> The tip of his cigarette glowed as Naohiro took another drag. <q>Well, in my case, it's at least not his fault.</q> Harsh words cut out of the magazine in the fashion of a ransom note.</p><p>Mondo nods and pushes himself off the wall. He doesn't take a look over his shoulder as he exits their hotel room. He leaves behind his cigarettes for Naohiro and wishes that they start a fire.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>